


The Daily Grind

by templefugate



Series: Femslash100 [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon Bisexual Character, Coffee Shops, Community: femslash100, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Flirting, Fluff, One Shot, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: It's either this or McDonald's, Pamela reminded herself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Femslash100 Drabble Tag Prompt: Coffeeshop

It's either this or McDonald's, Pamela reminded herself as she counted out the fives in the cash register. As much as the smell of coffee made bile rise in her throat, this seemed like the closest she could get to an eco-job on campus.

Wiping sweat from her brow, her eyes wondered upwards and across the dimly lit room. Other than a handful of students in the far right corner, their faces lit up by laptop screens, the place was completely dead. A tinkling from the bell over the door made her look up.

"How's my working girl?" Harley all but floated inside, her pigtails bobbing with each step she took.

"Harley," Pamela replied, pushing a lock of red hair behind her ear. "What brings you here tonight?"

She giggled. "The usual order, Red."

Pamela nodded. Her roommate drank frappachinos like it was life water, and she ate so many chocolate croissants that they could be classified as a staple food in her diet.

"I thought you might be feeling a little more adventurous tonight and try something new."

Harley batted her eyelashes. "At least not here, anyway."

Pamela grabbed a croissant before starting to make Harley's drink. As the coffee mixer whirred, she grabbed a cup and black Sharpie. Just like she needed extra whipped cream with her order, so too did Harley always insist on having a heart written by her name. Pamela doodled a quick flower beside it - a little extra flourish afforded to few other customers.


End file.
